Twilight Glee
by curiosityneverkilledthecat
Summary: Sparkly Vampires! Cheerios! The Glee Club are in the Twilight World, but in Lima, Ohio...Not Forks! Brittana among other couplings.
1. The Move!

**Author's note:**

**Hey it's me L and me and H's friend T. We have gone together and written a glee and twilight crossover. Hope you like. R&r btw. **

**Disclaimer:we do not own twilight or glee**

* * *

Brittany held her cat close to her chest. She was going to miss forks. Brittany's mum, Terri, wiped tears from her eyes.  
'I'm gggoing ttto mmiss you honey', Terri sobbed onto Brittany's shoulder. 'You be good to your father and as soon as you get to Lima, give me a call.'  
Brittany's mother married a man called Tom a year ago. Her parents have been divorced since she was two and it has been three years since she last saw Will. She is moving to Ohio temporarily to live with her father. This was because tom is a Dodge ball player and is looking to get onto a team, so while tom and Terri travel around America, Brittany is going to live with Will. Besides, the rain was starting to get just depressing.

3 hours later and many tears (all from Terri) Brittany had finally made it to Ohio. She immediately spotted her dad, due to his hair.  
'Hey Brittany it's been ages since I saw you' said Will excitedly. He tried to pull Brittany into a hug, but instead she gave him her bags, thinking that's what he was going to do.  
'Can we quickly get home, lord Tubbington needs to be fed hourly, now that he has given up smoking.' Said Brittany, half way to the car already.  
The ride home was uneventful. Will talked a lot about him and is job and the happy club, which by the sounds of things, not always that happy. Once they finally got home Brittany settled in straight away. She fed lord Tubbington with his usual nougat and sprinkles and then unpacked everything. When Brittany was about to complain to Will about lord Tubbington smoking again, the doorbell rang. Brittany then followed will to the front door to see who it is.  
'Rory, Artie you're finally here.' Exclaimed Will.  
'Yeah and I brought some bloody Mary's yo' said the one in the wheelchair.  
'Rory I would like to introduce you to Brittany. It's been so long since you saw each other last that I thought I should introduce you each other again,' Said Will.  
'Hi Brittany, I'm not sure if you remember me but we used to play with each other when we were little' said Rory while shaking Brittany's hand  
'No I don't remember you at all,' Replied Brittany.  
'Ah…well…it was a long time ago.'  
'Maybe you kids can go and take a ride in Brittany's new car while we drink and watch the international show choir completion.' Said Will.  
'It's going to be off the hook this year yo' said Artie in an attempt to be cool. Artie and Will then high fived each other while Rory and Brittany looked on in amusement.  
'Wait did you say I have a car?' asked Brittany.  
'Yep I bought it myself' said Will, with a hint of pride in his voice.  
'Yeah I rebuilt pretty much everything in it.' Said Rory, while Brittany ran outside and grabbed his hand to see her new car. Outside stood a red car no a Ute outside.  
'Oh my god I love it!' screamed Brittany, while hopping into the car to drive it. 'Come on Rory I need to get some unicorn stickers to decorate it.' Brittany screamed.  
Rory looked at her in horror, but he still joined her anyway. They soon found unicorn stickers and were decorating the car creatively while chatting away happily. When Artie and Will were finished with their show choir watching Puck and Artie started to head off.  
'I'll see you at school tomorrow right?' asked Brittany, hopefully.  
'Actually, no. I go to school on the other side of town while you go to McKinley high.' Replied Rory.  
'oh…well…I'll see you next time you come to visit'  
'I can't wait. But until then goodbye'  
'Yeah see ye later alligator'. Brittany then walked back into the house and went to her room realising she hadn't called her mum. Yep she was in for a long night.


	2. Apple Of My Eye!

Brittany pulled into a spare parking space in the schoolyard. People stopped, raised eyebrows and stared as Brittany waited to turn off the ignition so that she could finish singing along to 'Monster Mash.'  
"First day of school," Brittany sighed, turning to Lord Tubbington who lounged in the passenger seat. Brittany turned off the ignition and reached for her bag as the song ended.  
"Now," she said. "You be a good cat and remember that 'every time you don't have a cigarette, you increase your willpower.'"  
Lord Tubbington meowed lazily in reply as Brittany stepped out of her red ute.  
"Hey."  
Brittany turned as someone approached.  
"Who are you?"  
"My n-n-name's Tina. Tina C-c-c-cohen Chang."  
Brittany studied Tina. Her hair was long and dark, decorated with electric blue streaks. Her eyeliner was dark and heavy to match the rest of her Gothic outfit.  
"Sorry," said Brittany. She pushed past Tina and headed towards the school. "I don't make friends with sad people."  
Tina blinked. "I'm j-j-just the … the welcoming c-c-c-c-committee. I was s-s-sent to show you a-a-a-around."  
Brittany turned on her heel to face the stuttering Tina. "So … you show me around?"  
Tina nodded shyly.  
"Well then, show me where I can try out to be a cheerleader."  
"Y-y-you w-w-w-want to be a cheerio?"  
"No. A cheerleader."  
"Ok," Tina said while trying to hide her smile. "Follow m-m-m-me."  
"Please don't smile. It's really scary."  
Tina frowned and started towards the gym with Brittany following behind. She hummed the tune to 'Monster Mash' as they walked.  
Tina opened the door to the gym and Brittany stepped inside.  
"O-M-G! Who are they?" Brittany pointed towards two girls in the red and white cheerleading uniforms, who were executing perfect 'round-offs' with unnatural elegance and skill.  
"The blonde one's Quinn F-f-f-f-fabray, and the h-h-hispanic one … that's S-s-Santana Lopez."  
"S-s-Santana," repeated Brittany. She was mesmerised. Santana was beautiful; her silky dark hair was pulled back into a perfect ringlet, framing her angelic face. Her short 'Cheerios' uniform complimented her slight figure and her eyes were midnight black and pupil-less – the same deep black as Quinn's eyes.  
"Are they sisters?"  
"Yeah … a-a-adopted though," stuttered Tina. "Dr Finn and his w-w-wife Rachel adopted a-a-all these kids … except they're all kinda g-g-going out with each other… It's g-g-gross."  
"Are Quinn and Santana...?"  
"N-n-n-n-no. Quinn's with Sam," said Tina and Brittany's heart was filled with so much joy that she let out a high-pitched squeal. "A-a-a-and Kurt – the guy in the g-g-grey poncho up in the bleachers – is with Blaine."  
"Ok girls!" Quinn stepped forward so that she was in the centre of the gym. "Coach Sylvester isn't here today, so we'll be judging the tryouts." Quinn motioned to herself and Santana, who stood behind her staring intently at Brittany. Brittany smiled shyly and blushed when she met Santana's eyes. A hint of a smile shadowed Santana's lips.  
"S-s-see you later," interrupted Tina, and she waved as she left the gym.  
"Whatever," replied Brittany.  
"Ok. Let's start. First up is Missy Gunderson."  
Missy stepped forward and with overwhelming enthusiasm announced, "I'm Missy and I'm ready to cheer, cheer, CHEER!"  
Brittany watched Santana out of the corner of her eye through out Missy Gunderson's routine to 'Star Ships.' Santana cringed throughout the performance, not caring for Missy's feelings while Quinn tried unsuccessfully to hide her disgust with Missy's talentless routine.  
"Thank you," her voice as smooth as honey.  
Brittany watched as Santana marked an 'X' next to 'Missy Gunderson.'  
"Next up is Brittany S. Pierce."  
Santana straightened up and looked intently at Brittany as the song 'Disco Duck' began to play. Throughout the routine Santana didn't take her eyes of Brittany and Quinn smiled at her flawless routine.  
Brittany waited over to the side as the other hopeful; 'Cheerios' performed their routines.  
"Thank you girls for trying out today," said Quinn. "We appreciate your enthusiasm…" Santana rolled her eyes and Brittany tried to hide a giggle. "… but we have decided to welcome Brittany S. Pierce into the 'Cheerio' team." Santana stepped forward and handed Brittany a red and white jacket. As Brittany went to accept the uniform, her hand brushed against Santana's. The touch sent shivers up Brittany's spine – shivers of pleasure that made Brittany blush… but Santana's skin was ice cold …  
"I like you shirt," said Santana suddenly. Brittany paused and looked down at her 'I Heart Unicorns' shirt.  
"I like your legs," said Brittany and she smiled as she met Santana's dark eyes. Santana smiled. Brittany's heart raced. Santana leaned forward. Brittany leaned forward. Santana scowled – Scowled!  
Santana stood up quickly and left the gym as the bell rang.  
Brittany spent the next period of Spanish class thinking of Santana; she'd never seen anyone so beautiful, if only Santana didn't hate her so much. Thinking of Santana scowling depressed Brittany. Why did Santana hate her? There was nothing more that Brittany had ever wanted more, than to walk down the corridor in a Cheerio uniform next to Santana as people stared in awe.  
Brittany slept for the rest of the lesson as she waited for the bell for lunch to ring; only food could cheer her up now.

Brittany stood in the lunch line in the busy cafeteria. She had decorated her tray with an assortment of 'Tots' and Donuts, but she was craving apples, as those are a unicorns' favourite food. She picked a bright red apple; she danced on the spot impatiently as she waited for the line to progress. Santana spotted Tina sitting with a tall boy who was kissing her on the cheek and whispering in her ear. Brittany quickly cut the line and headed towards Tina and her apparent boyfriend.  
Suddenly Brittany was knocked forward by a heavy boy in a red and white letterman jacket with the name 'Karofsky' written across his shoulders. Tots spilled onto the floor and the apple rolled from Brittany's tray. Brittany groaned in annoyance as the apple fell towards the ground. Bending forward to pick it up she ignored a "Sorry babe" from Karofsky when suddenly the apple bounced back into her eye.  
Brittany cried out in pain and confusion and fell to the ground; she looked up from the ground to see Santana. "Wait," groaned Brittany. "Did the apple just bounce off your foot?"  
Santana went to speak, but a sandy haired boy in a leather jacket rushed forward towards Brittany.  
"Do you need help?" He asked, inspecting her eye.  
"I got it." Santana pushed the boy out of the way and taking hold of Brittany's hand led her out of the cafeteria and into the parking lot.  
"Thank you," said Brittany as Santana stopped by a stylish and obviously expensive car. "Is this yours?" asked Brittany in admiration.  
Santana nodded.  
"Promise me you won't get hurt again," said Santana suddenly. "Please promise," she added in earnest when Brittany just smiled.  
"I pinkie promise," said Brittany and she held out her pinkie.  
Santana raised an eyebrow at Brittany's outstretched hand but linking pinkies with her anyway.


	3. Santana Saves The Day!

For the next week, Santana still wasn't back at school. Brittany at first was worried about Santana and the effect that she, Brittany, had on her. But now after a week, she was just angry.  
Saturday soon came and all that Brittany did was draw unicorns on her homework help Lord Tubbington kick his smoking habit.  
On Monday, Brittany went to school, expecting to not see. She saw all of the Lopezs and the Fabrays come in their usual two fancy cars. There was Quinn, Sam, Kurt, Blaine and…Santana! She was back! Brittany couldn't believe her eyes. Santana was back! When Brittany saw her 'Purple People Eater' immediately came into her head. She chose to ignore Santana while she formulated a plan. They both had Cheerio practise so she would confront her then.  
Cheerio's practise came around sooner than expected for Brittany, but she walked into the gym with a determined expression on her face. She looked around the room in search of Santana. She found her talking away happily to Quinn. She quickly walked over to Santana intending to talk to her before coach Sylvester came. Unfortunately for Brittany she walked in the room and demanded that everyone do stretches. She partnered Brittany and Santana together.  
'Once you have all stretched, I would like you to try and seven backflips in a row in sync with your partner', demanded Sue Sylvester through her megaphone. All of the Cheerio's groaned at this.

'Hey this isn't hard! Try walking a 30 mile marathon on two broken ankles! Now that's hard! The winners will win a crappy, miny golden megaphone. '  
After Santana and Brittany stretched they started to get to work on the backflips. Brittany thought it was the perfect time to confront her.  
'So where were you-'  
'I hear you're from forks', interrupted Santana.  
'Umm yeah I used to live with my mother there', answered Brittany feeling confused.  
'So why did you move to Lima, Ohio?'  
'Well my Mother and her husband Tom are travelling around America so Tom can get on one of the dodge ball teams. While they are travelling I'm staying with my Dad.'  
'And that's Will Schuester right?'  
'Yeah, but his name sounds like an evil goblin so I took my mum's maiden name.'  
'Which is what?'  
'Pierce'  
'Oh ok.' Brittany then proceeded to do two backflips as a warm up.  
'Wow, you're good' said Santana, looking at Brittany clearly impressed.  
'Thanks! How 'bout you try'. Santana then did seven backflips in a row.  
'Okay… Let's see if you can do seven in a row, then we can try and do it together.'  
After a few more minute of practise, Santana and Brittany the proceeded to win the golden megaphone. After practise they were both walking out of the change rooms to go to the last class of the day.  
'So did you like Forks when you were there?' asked Santana.  
'Yeah I loved the whole 'small-town-all-very-close-together' kind of community. I also loved the forest. There were lots of unicorn sightings in that forest', replied Brittany. Santana looked at her bewildered at first, then smiled a crooked smile at her. Brittany just melted and 'Purple People Eater' was stuck in her head again. She then looked away from Santana's pearly white teeth and looked into her eyes. They seemed different somehow.  
'Hey do you have special eye paint or something' asked Brittany.  
'No…why?' replied Santana looking at her worriedly.  
'It's just that when I first met you your eyes were black, and now they are a golden honey coloured.'  
'No it's just the lights. They're weird' and with that Santana stalked off to class. Brittany shrugged off her mood by thinking she must have her period or something.

After class Brittany put on her iPod and was listening to 'Osama yo mama'. She walked to her ute not noticing anything. She saw Santana at the other end of the car park. Then it all happened in a flash. Brittany was taken to the ground and she bumped her head slightly on her car. She saw Santana's face, fiery with adrenalin. The next thing she knew was that Santana left a massive hole in the car door that should have killed her moments ago. Brittany looked at the car that had just flown at her from nowhere and then at Santana. Bits of metal were underneath Santana's nails. She must have stopped the door with her nails. Santana easily pulled the metal out of her nails as if it were dirt. She then jumped away from Brittany as a massive crowd of students were coming her way.  
Brittany and the guy in the car were taken to the hospital. The guy turned out to be the guy with the leather jacket tried to help Brittany on the first day of school. He was declared dead moments before the body was misplaced but no one seemed to care. They all cared to see if Brittany was fine. While Brittany was sitting bored on her bed, a very tall man walked into the room.  
'Hi, I'm Doctor Lopez but you can call me Finn', introduced the tall man.  
'I'm Brittany.'  
'Well can I just get you to look into this light… Well seems like there is no concussion. You are perfectly fine.'  
'Ah thanks. Are you related to Santana Lopez at all? You have the same last name.'  
'Well yes. I'm her adoptive father actually. You must be the famous Brittany that is the new cheerio star.'  
'Yeah…That's me. Thanks'  
'Well your Father is here so I will just get the release forms then you can go'  
'Ok' Finn then left the room. Brittany heard voices behind the curtain. A man and a girl. One was Finn and the other was…Santana! Brittany ran over and wrenched the curtains open.  
'I will just go and get the forms' Said Finn.  
'I was just going' said Santana making to leave the room.  
'Hang on a minute!' yelled Brittany, 'we need to talk about how you saved my life.'  
'Well… Sometimes when humans have a rush of adrenalin, they can gain superhuman strength.'  
'I don't believe that'  
'You're never going to let this go are you?'  
'Nope.'

Santana just shrugged and walked away. After she walked away Will came running into the room. After many lectures from both of her parents she was finally ready to go to sleep.

This was the first of many nights that she dreamed of Santana Lopez. She first dreamt of being with her in a field and then of her standing over her bed. She didn't know what it meant but she was determined to find out.


	4. The Lima Bean!

'Hey B-b-brittany wait up!' yelled Tina. Today she was dressed as a tomboy with a big, red t-shirt on and khaki shorts. She wore a beanie and had blue streaks in her hair. She also had a skateboard with her.  
'What's up t-dog?'  
'Me and M-mike are going t-t-to the Lima Bean a-a-afterschool today. D-d-do you w-want to come with us a-a-after school?' Tina stuttered.  
'Yeah sure. You mind if I ask someone to come with us?'  
'S-s-s-sure.'  
'I'll see you later t-dog'  
'S-s-see you l-l-later' Tina then skated off down the hallway. Brittany then spotted Santana and walked to her.  
'Hey Santana'  
'Hey Brittany'  
'Look I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere with me, Tina and Mike after school?'  
'Umm sure where are we going?'  
'The Lima bean'  
'Oh…umm…I can't go I have something that I just remembered that I need to do'  
'Oh…ok…well I'll see you later then.'  
'Yeah see you later' then Santana stalked off yet again.

Brittany had been curious about Santana all day. When it finally came to be the afternoon, Brittany followed Mike's car to the Lima Bean. She turned her car into a café. It was rather big and seemed like it was full.  
'Ok now you stay here and I will get you a coffee from in there. Resist your urges to smoke.' Brittany told this to Lord Tubbington. He then simply meowed back. 'Ok fine I will get you a hot chocolate.'  
When Brittany walked in she saw Tina and Mike in line, where she joined them. They soon got their coffees and sat at a table. Tina then asked if Brittany wanted to go prom dress shopping at Port Lima and she happily accepted. They were all chatting away happily until something caught the corner of Brittany's eye. Before she had time to register who it was, the person called out her name. She then turned and saw that it was Rory.  
'Brittany, it's nice to see you again.'  
'Oh hey Rory I haven't seen you in a while.'  
'Yeah, so what are you doing here in the famous La Lima hang out?' Rory asked.  
'La Lima?'  
'It's what this part of the town is called.'  
'Ah'  
'Anyway why are you here may I ask?'  
'I was invited to come here with some friends from school.'  
'Really? I came here with friends too.'  
'Really, I didn't know you had friends'  
'Ah…yeah I do. Um…hey! Harry, Dean, come here I want you to meet someone!' two people walked over to Rory and Brittany. 'Brittany, these are my friends Harry and Dean. Guys, this is Brittany.'  
'Ah the famous Brittany that we have heard so much about' the tall red haired boy said.  
'Harry cut it out'  
'It's truly my pleasure to meet you oh great queen', said the now known Harry. The other the boy that must be Dean then bowed down to Brittany.  
'We have heard a lot about you from Rory here' said Dean.  
'Look we have to go now but we will see you soon oh great queen of the deep' said Harry. Both dean and Harry then left.  
'Aren't you going with them?' asked Brittany.  
'Nah I have my own car. I will go home later. Anyway Brittany how was school?'  
'It's alright. Not that much forest for unicorns but then I look at the stickers we got on my car and then I feel happy.'  
'So are those your friends over there?'  
'Yeah sort of but I'm trying to make better friends. I tried to invite Santana Lopez here but she said no.' Brittany then looked sad.  
'The Lopez's huh?' Brittany then perked up considerably once she heard this.  
'You know the Lopez's?'  
'Sort of…But I have only really just heard stories.'  
'What sort of stories?'  
'Well I shouldn't tell because its tribe secret but I guess I can make an exception" He settled into a seat next to her. "

Ok so a long time ago there was a tribe that could transform into wolves, and one day there where these people running around the forest here in La Lima. But these people, they were like no other. They were beautiful like no human can be. And another thing, they were hunting. Not with weapons but just themselves. They were eating all of these animals, drinking their blood. A battle nearly broke out but these people decided to identify themselves. They called themselves the Lopez clan. They had icecold skin, were incredibly strong and incredibly fast. But…There was a problem. See the wolves could easily kill these cold ones, as they were known, and the cold ones knew it. So a pact was made. They could continue to kill as long as they don't step foot in the wolves territory and as long as they don't turn anyone into a cold one out of spite. So true to their word from about 150 years ago, each generation has never set a foot in La Lima.' Surprisingly Brittany listened intently to the whole conversation.  
'That is a good story but you need to add some unicorns…see you Rory.'

Brittany then got a hot chocolate for Lord Tubbington and left to go home. All through the car ride home all that Brittany could think about was the story and how there was perfect opportunities to have unicorns in it. Once Brittany got home she went on her computer. Curious of the Lopez's in the story she looked up 'cold ones'. She read many different stories all coming back to the same thing. She wasn't sure of it all though. She then found a bookshop that sold a book with all the information she wanted…luckily the bookshop was in Port Lima.


	5. Unicorns and Vampires!

"How do I look?" Tina twirled in front of the mirror questioning whether or not the lemon yellow 'go-go' dancer mini dress complimented her skin tone.  
"You remind me of sunshine," said Brittany, looking up briefly from her sketch of a unicorn.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Well …" Brittany placed her sketch book to one side and seriously considered Tina. "Your ass looks huge."  
"What! Are you serious? I really liked this one." Tina motioned towards the pile of dresses she had already tried on. "And I'm running out of options –"  
"Hey! What happened to your stutter?" Brittany pointed at Tina's mouth.  
"Umm… well … I just woke up and … it was gone …"  
Brittany raised her eyebrows and yawned. "Whatever. I'm bored. See you T-Dog." Brittany collected her sketchbook and left the store. Outside the sky was grey. The icy wind nipped at Brittany's rosy cheeks, so she pulled her Bear Beanie from her bag and placed it firmly on her head.  
Brittany began to walk down the deserted streets, peering into the store windows, until finally a sign caught her eye. Brittany pulled out a piece of paper with the address for the bookstore scrawled on it in bright pink texta. Seeing that the addresses matched, she looked in the store window and saw the display she was looking for; 'Mythical Beasts of the World – Vampires, Werewolves, Unicorns and much, much more!' Brittany excitedly hurried into the bookstore to pick up the heavy book flipping to the section titled 'Unicorns.' Brittany sat down in a cozy corner of the bookstore and read through the chapter on Unicorns. This chapter was quite boring as it focused on the unicorn 'a-a-anat-anatomeee' (Brittany had difficulty sounding out this word) rather than sparkles and rainbows. Remembering that she was here on a mission.  
"Cold ones… cold ones…" she mumbled.  
She leafed through the pages until something caught her eye – an angelic women with pointed fangs and golden eyes: the same gold as Santana's eyes!  
"Vampires; also known as the Cold Ones…" Brittany read. She continued to read intently until she was interrupted by a middle-aged women with half-moon spectacles perched on the bridge of her nose.  
"Sorry, miss but we're closing… do you want to purchase that book?"  
"No." Brittany stood up and replaced the book. She left the bookstore and headed out onto the dark streets. She must have been in the bookstore for at least four hours. She checked her phone and saw that she had 92 messages from 'T-Dog' and 8 missed calls from 'Lord Tubbington.' She had completely forgotten about Go-go dancer Tina all alone in the dress shop.  
"I guess I better get back," though Brittany out loud.  
"Hey you!" Brittany turned around to face the boy who was approaching. "Hey, I know you!" Brittany recognized him as 'Karofsky.' She stood still as he approached.  
"You're pretty good lookin'." Karofsky breathed in her face. Brittany cringed as his warm alcoholic breath filled her nostrils. She stepped back and Karofsky raised an eyebrow suggestively. Sensing the danger, Brittany turned and walked away as calmly as she could.  
"Where you goin'?" Karofsky quickened his pace and reached out to grope Brittany. She shrieked and quickly ran into a side ally.  
"Don't you run away from me!"  
Karofsky charged after Brittany, angry at her rejection of his advances. Brittany raced down the dark ally way with Karofsky at her heels. She looked back at the charging football player and suddenly slammed into a cold brick wall.  
"Dead end," Karofsky snarled as she grabbed Brittany and pushed her to the ground. Brittany struggled under his weight and tears streaked down her face. He reached up under her shirt …  
"NO!"  
Suddenly Brittany and Karofsky were flooded in bright light. Karofsky quickly and clumsily retreated from Brittany as they heard the car door slam. A silhouette appeared before Brittany and the cowering Karofsky.  
"Get in the car, Brit."  
Brittany wiped the tears from her eyes and hurried towards the car. Now behind the headlights, Brittany saw Santana pin Karosky against the harsh brick wall. Santana said something that made Karofsky whimper and struggle against Santana's super-human strength. Brittany blinked and Karofsky was on the ground unconscious and Santana was suddenly beside her.  
The engine roared as Santana sped out of the ally way and pulled out onto the main streets.  
Santana looked sideways at Brittany who was shaking and wiping tears from her eyes with trembling hands.  
"Tha-thank you." Brittany's voice faltered as she fought back sobs.  
"You promised!" Yelled Santana, worry in her voice.  
"I –" began Brittany.  
"You pinkie promised me that you wouldn't get hurt again!" Brittany looked close at Santana and noticed that tears were forming in the corners of her honey golden eyes.  
"I'm sorry … I'm really sorry!" Brittany cried and placed her head in her hands. Santana looked at her apologetically and placed her cool hand on Brittany's thigh.  
"I'm sorry. I have rage", said Santana. "When I saw him I …"  
Brittany looked up at Santana and smiled. "Thank you."  
Santana smiled back. When Santana smiled like that 'On Top of Spaghetti' started playing in Brittany's head. A loud stomach grumble interrupted the moment.  
"Breadstix it is," said Santana and she laughed as she looked back at the road.


	6. The Truth

Brittany stayed up all night thinking about the book, Santana's power and her touch.

*Flashback*

Brittany and Santana walked into Breadstix. Santana went to get a table, while Brittany waited for her.

'Brittany! You're here! Sorry I met Mike here and we were hungry and we ate' said Tina, with Mike closely following behind.

'It's alright I will make sure she eats before I will take her home. You two can go home I will take good care of her' Santana said as she walked up behind Tina and mike.

'Oh…ok we will see you tomorrow then bye' Tina smirked at Brittany then walked off.

'Let's go and eat' Santana then led Brittany to a table.

'I am very curious about you' said Santana.

'And you think I'm not curious about you?' retorted Brittany.

'What can I get for you guys tonight?' asked the waitress. Santana then nodded at Brittany for her to order. She picked the first thing from the menu. She then asked Santana if she wanted and Santana simply declined. The waitress then walked away to get the order.

'You don't eat; your skin is ice cold what else is there about you?' asked Brittany.

'Brittany over these past two weeks I have come to have feelings for. I feel as if I can tell you anything. Brit, do you know that I'm a lesbian?'

'Yeah and Santana. I'm bi' Brittany answered back seriously.

'Brit can I tell you something?'

'Sure'

'Ok so as I said I feel I can tell you anything. And when I first met you a few things intrigued me about you. The main thing, though, is that I can't see what you thinking.' Brittany then looked at Santana with a confused expression. 'For instance, that man over there, he is thinking of sex. That one money. Harry potter, cat, mother, sex, sex.' Santana was pointing out different people reading their thoughts. 'And you? Nothing. Not a thing. No matter how hard I try I can't see what you're thinking and it makes me want to get closer to you.'

'Why can't you read my thoughts?' Brittany's food came and she started to eat it. It was actually good.

'I don't know why I can't read your thoughts'

*end flashback*

After all of this Brittany came to one conclusion.

The next day at school Brittany and Santana were avoiding each other all day. At the end of school, they were both at their cars, eying each other from the other side of the car park. Brittany then walked into the forest next to the school. Santana closely followed Brittany.

'I know what you are' said Brittany. Santana was right behind her, her breath tickling Brittany's ear.

'Say it. Out loud.'

'Vampire' Brittany whispered.

'Follow me' growled Santana. She then grabbed Brittany's arm and took her up the mountain. She then picked up Brittany and piggy backed her up to the mountain because she was too slow.

'You think I'm beautiful!' Santana then turned away from Brittany. 'How can I feel beautiful when I'm a monster!' she then turned around and Brittany gasped. There in front of Brittany, Santana was standing there with skin like diamonds. She was beautiful. 'This is the skin of a monster Brittany!' Santana then ran around the clearing at lightning speed. 'As if you can out run me!' Santana then ran over to a tree and pulled it out of the ground, and threw it to the other side of the clearing. 'As if you can beat me in a fight! I am a killer! I am a cold hard killer Brittany! How can someone as sweet as you can be with anyone as dangerous as me?'

'Santana look at me.' Brittany then gently grabbed her face and her and Santana looked directly into one another's eyes.

'How can the dragon be with the unicorn Brit?'

'I don't want you to think of it like that Santana. I don't think you are a monster.'

'But aren't you scared at all Brit. I can kill you so easily. I understand if you think I'm a freak and want to leave.'

'Santana, I will never, in a million years would think to leave you.' Santana looked at Brittany and smiled slightly. She then frowned again.

'But aren't you scared at all?'

'No. And I will never be scared.'

'Why?'

'It's hard to be scared of someone that you want to spend every minute of the day with.' Santana then launched on Brittany giving her a hug. They then looked into each other again and started to kiss. They were kissing passionately until Santana pushed away forcefully, jumping onto the other side of the clearing. Brittany was staring at her with a confused expression.

'I'm sorry Brit. It's just that. Well…' Santana then walked back to Brittany, slipping on a ring to stop her sparkling. Brittany decided to ask Santana about it after she told her story. 'When we first met, it was hard to be around you. I was hungry and you. Well, you smelt like no other person I have smelt before. Your blood smelt so sweet, so irresistible. Please don't be scared but at one point I wanted to kill you. That's when I decided to stay with friends of mine at Alaska. They helped me with my problem and I was then able to be in the same room as you and hug you. Kissing you though…I don't think I'm quite ready to kiss you just yet. But please I'm begging you to be patient with me, because I do want to be with you, and I do want to kiss you.'

'Sanny, you have all the time in the world from me.' Brittany then smiled at Santana and her heart melted. 'So what's with the rings? You stopped sparkling when you put your ring on.'

'Well these rings stop us sparkling when we wear them.' Brittany then nodded and looks down, as if she was refraining from asking more questions.

'You can ask more questions if you want to, I promise I won't get offended.' Santana smiled sweetly at Brittany and that's all of the courage that she needed.

'When went to Breadstix last night, I had garlic in my food but you didn't burn or anything.'

'That's just an old myth. It's not true actually. We are not stereotypical vampires as people are led to believe. We can actually eat human food but we can never truly be filled from it. It makes our thirst for blood stronger at times but me and my family have learnt to control it.'

'Why don't you sleep during the day?'

'Actually we don't sleep at all.'

'So what do you eat?'

'Well, my family and a few other friends, eat animals. We call ourselves vegetarian vampires. But there are some people that do eat humans. Just as long as you're with me you will be fine.'

'And what's your favourite animal to drink blood from?'

'I like mountain lion. Although everyone has different tastes in food. Unfortunately I can't get mountain lion very often so I make do with what's around me.'

'Do you ever eat Unicorn's?' Santana laughed at this.

'No I can never eat a creature so beautiful.' Brittany then blushed at Santana. 'Come on I'll take you back it's getting late and you have homework'

'Don't you as well?'

'Well after so many years of schooling it only takes me about five minutes to do my work and I just reuse old essays.'

'How old are you?' Brittany asked while climbing on Santana's back. Santana smiled.

'180' Brittany then looked shocked. 'I don't look too bad for an old gal hey.' They then went zooming back to the school car park. They were both soon at Brittany's car.

'I'll see you tomorrow' said Brittany.

'Yeah.' Brittany then turned around to the car. 'Brittany wait'

'What is it Sanny?' Santana then kissed Brittany, this time not pulling away.

'I'll see you later.' Santana then left to go to her car and drove away.

'Wow' was all Brittany could manage to say.

The next day Brittany got ready to go to school. As she was about to go to her car when a very expensive one pulled up in front of her house. She recognised it as Santana's car. Santana then got out of the car and leaned on it.

'I'm taking you to school today' said Santana to Brittany.

'Ok' Brittany replied cheerfully. 'Shot gun!' she yelled while climbing into the passenger seat. Santana simply chuckled at her, and got back in the car and drove to school.

When they arrived at school Santana opened the door for Brittany. Once she got out, Santana slung her arm over Brittany's shoulder. The car park at that moment was very busy. Everyone was in shock. Someone actually managed to be Santana's girlfriend? Everyone stared at the couple with curiosity. All of the boys and lesbians of the school stared at them, jealousy evident on their face.

'Why are they all staring?' asked Brittany.

'Well I have an acquired taste in people that I go out with. Shoot down all the people that ask me out. I guess they are jealous of you because you caught my heart.' Santana and Brittany smiled sweetly at each other and walked into the school.


	7. I Wanna Dance with Somebody

Brittany turned off the ignition to her red Ute. She crossed her legs to her chest and shared a donut with Lord Tubbington.

Lord Tubbington purred contentedly as he attempted to lick sparkling cinnamon off his nose. Brittany leaned down to lick the sugary sprinkles off the cat's face as she noticed he was having trouble.

Sensing someone nearby, Brittany looked up just in time to see Santana flip gracefully onto the red bonnet. Brittany smiled brightly at Santana, who sat cross-legged on the hood of her Ute. Santana mirrored Brittany's happiness, and she nodded in acknowledgement to Lord Tubbington who meowed back lazily.

"Hey Brit," said Santana.

"Hey," said Brittany and she couldn't help blushing.

"So… I was wondering if you wanted to meet my family tomorrow?"

Brittany squealed in joy. "Yes! I can't wait!" She leaned forward to kiss Santana but bumped her head against the windscreen.

Santana laughed and smiled as Brittany rubbed her forehead. Santana looked over Brittany's head and out through the rear window and suddenly hissed fiercely. She quickly blew Brittany a kiss and flipped over the truck.

Brittany spun quickly to look out the back window but Santana was nowhere in sight, instead she saw Rory approaching.

Brittany stepped out of the car to meet him.

"Yo," said Rory.

"Hey."

"So… umm… tomorrow me and Harry and Dean – you remember them right?"

Brittany nodded as Rory blushed and shuffled nervously on the spot.

"Would you like to come to the Lima Bean with me after school tomorrow?" Rory quickly diverted his eyes to the ground.

"No."

Rory looked at Brittany in earnest and tears pricked at the corner of his eyes. "What?"

"Well, I have a date with my girlfriend," Brittany stated.

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah … Santana Lopez is my girlfriend."

"Sant …" Rory scowled, turned on his heel and stalked away, wiping tears from his eyes.

"This is your house?" asked Brittany in wonder.

Brittany and Santana stood before the Lopez Mansion in their Cheerio's Uniforms.

Brittany's eyes were wide as she inspected the house; it was double story and modern; clean white wash walls and large windows that looked out over the green forests of West Lima.

Santana took hold of Brittany's hand and led her up the front steps. Santana smiled as she opened the large mahogany doors. Brittany practically ran into the mansion.

"Your house is sooooooo beautiful!"

Santana came up behind Brittany and hugged her from behind; they swayed together as Brittany hummed 'On Top Of Spaghetti.'

Santana suddenly stood up tall.

"Sorry Brit, but my family really want to meet you." Santana rolled her eyes and Brittany realised that she must be hearing her family's thoughts. "Rachel's going to have a heart attack if we don't go up there soon."

"But I thought she was already dead… so if she had a heart attack it wouldn't really matter that much…"

Santana blinked and led Brittany up the glass staircase. Brittany could smell what she thought was a roast dinner.

"Welcome Brittany!" A girl, who appeared to be about the same age as Brittany and Santana with long silky hair and tall white knee socks, embraced Brittany as she entered the kitchen. "I am Rachel Lopez and it is such a pleasure to meet you. Now don't be shy – make yourself at home." Rachel spread her arms wide and curtseyed dramatically.

Santana squeezed Brittany's hand before she could say anything to offend Rachel.

Finn stepped forward and placed a hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"It's nice to meet you again, Brittany," said Finn and he smiled goofily.

"Yeah," Brittany smiled. "You know it's kinda' weird that you're the same age as your childr-"

"Brittany!" Everyone turned to the source of the voice. Outside, on a tree branch, Kurt and Blaine smiled and waved. Brittany raised her eyebrows and Santana shook her head and grinned. Holding hands, Kurt and Blaine walked along the tree branch and gracefully jumped off the branch and landed on the balcony.

"I like your hippo badge," said Brittany as Kurt embraced her. He looked down at his badge in joy.

"We are going to be the best of friends!" Kurt beamed. "Trust me – I know these things." Brittany stared at Kurt in confusion. Santana filled in the blanks.

"Kurt can see the future," she said.

"Cool," said Brittany. "Nice pants," she added to Blaine as she stared at his tight, bright red pants.

"Now," said Rachel and she ushered everyone towards the large marble dining table. "I've just made a small lunch and I thought it would be just lovely if we could all dine as a family," she announced and hugged Brittany around the shoulders and steered her towards a seat.

"I apologise for Quinn and Sam's absence … they're just out … 'grocery shopping' …"

"Why would they need to go grocery shopping? You have waaaaay too much food!" Brittany motioned towards the ten-course meal on the expensive dining table. Rachel looked at Brittany, hurt in her eyes and tears began to slowly roll down her cheeks.

"It's lovely," said Blaine as Rachel began to sob.

"Perfect," added Kurt reassuringly and she winked at Brittany.

Rachel fanned her watery eyes with her hands to stop her tears.

"Ok…" said Finn once Rachel was calm and smiling falsely once again. "Let's eat."

Between the six of them, they somehow managed to finish three of the stuffed turkeys and almost all of the baked vegetables.

"I'll just put the leftovers in the fridge for Sam and Quinn," said Rachel and she headed towards the kitchen with the leftover food.

"Wait," said Brittany. "Can I have some of that food for Lord Tubbington? He loves Turkey … actually, do you have some chocolate syrup - Turkey is best with chocolate syrup."

Rachel stared. "Sure … I'll just put it in a container for you…"

"Come on Brit." Santana took Brittany's hand and led her out of the kitchen. Brittany waved back at Kurt and Blaine her now cuddled on the plush leather couch near the kitchen. They headed down the hallway and into Santana's bedroom.

"So this is your room."

"Mmhm."

Brittany inspected Santana's expensive furnishings; her walk in robe (complete with tall stiletto boots and a cheerio's tracksuit); and Santana's pristine bathroom.

"This is bigger than the whole story of Will's house."

Santana smiled and blushed.

"O.M.G! This is a killer stereo!" Brittany pressed 'play' on the high tech stereo. "I love Whitney!"

Brittany took hold of Santana's hands and together they sang and danced to Whitney Houston's 'I Wanna Dance With Somebody.'

They laughed and smiled and when the song was over they collapsed in each other's arms on Santana's queen-sized bed. Brittany looked up at Santana and blushed shyly. She diverted her eyes as her eyes locked with Santana's.

"What?" asked Santana.

"Nothing."

"Brit, I may not be able to read your mind, but anyone could tell that you are lying."

"It's just …" Brittany hesitated.

"You can tell me anything Brit."

"I … I really love you Santana."

Santana looked at Brittany in surprise, then as her expression started to soften, tears formed in her eyes.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you sad." Brittany got up to leave, but Santana pulled her closer.

"No, I'm happy," said Santana and she smiled. "I'm so happy. I love you too."


End file.
